Confessions of a Daughter
by tmnt15girl
Summary: The guys have a sister and a niece but both have been abused at the hands of her husband. Can she learn to trust again?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Please People don't kill me (running from reviewer's carrying torches and pitchforks)! I'm sorry, but I needed to start this next story. Please read and review and tell me if it is worth continuing. And I will still continue If You Could Change a Night.**

Chapter 1

Well I should probably introduce myself. My name is Ella. Ella Hamato Johnson. You could say that I was a normal human being, but you would be so far off with that statement. See my father is a mutated rat named Splinter Hamato. He was his Master Yoshi's pet rat who mutated when he got ooze on him from my brothers. Their names are Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Donatello. My brothers were standard pet shop turtles. Then they mutated after coming into contact with Utrom ooze.

So anyway, my father found me when I was three years old. My mother and father were both killed by Purple Dragons, and I was left to wander the streets aimlessly, when I met an old rat who took me to his home. I grew up learning the art of ninjitsu and grew up in the safety of the sewers. Under New York City. With four turtle brothers and a rat for a father.

So when I was eighteen I met a human man who seemed like the perfect man. My father disapproved but I felt like I should go with him, and I did. Little did I know that the perfect man that I thought that I loved was everything but perfect. I married Samuel Johnson two months after leaving my family for this man. I kept in touch with my family but I didn't tell them what Sam did to me.

When I was nineteen I became pregnant. I gave birth nine months later to a beautiful baby girl. Sam loved her for two years but the past two years have been a hell for her and me. He began to hit her. I tried to take most of the blows for my daughter but sometimes, there wasn't a lot I could do. Especially when I passed out from the pain.

I remember the day that I left. Allie and I had been curled up in a room when we heard Sam come in. Too drunk to care about anything but inflicting harm upon us. He removed his belt once he found us and made to hit Al. I didn't let him and took about forty blows to my back. Then I passed out and couldn't save my daughter from the horror of her father. When I came to, I saw Allie in a corner rocking back and forth, belt stripes left down her back. I cried when I saw them.

"Allie, we need to go," I told her in a low tone. I grabbed a duffel bag, ignoring the pain in my back. I stuffed it full of her clothes and added a pair of jeans for me and a few shirts and a pair of shorts. Then I carefully picked her and the bag up and left the apartment. The sun was rising, it was a dull pink color. I carefully maneuvered her and went down the nearest manhole. I took great pains to cover our trail. I walked with her through the sewers and took her to the lair.

I walked into a lair full of activity. Mike was watching TV, Leo and Raph were sparring and Donnie was staring at his computer. I set my daughter down and whistled loudly enough to grab all their attentions. Mike hugged me but stopped when he saw me wince.

"Sis, what's wrong?" I began to cry, while Mike tenderly wrapped me in his arms.

"I made a mistake. A horrible one. And Allie had to suffer the consequences." I told him snuffling after sobbing into his arms.

"Mommy?" I heard a tentative voice say.

"Yes baby?" I asked her.

"Is daddy gonna hurt me here?" she asked in a small voice. Raph's face contorted with anger as did Don's and Leo's.

"No," I told her. She nodded.

"Sam hurt her?" Donnie asked.

"Hurt mommy too!" Allie said nodding her head. "More so than me. She pro- pro - teded me." I looked at my furious brothers.

"Allie cat," I looked at her. "Let me see your back and then I will introduce you to your uncles and your grandfather, after I speak with daddy." Allie trusted me completely and allowed me to take off her shirt. I looked at the injury and gasped. Her back was bloody and bruised. I silently communicated with Don and he left to get some supplies and a topical. When he approached she tensed visibly.

"Allie, he won't hurt you. I promise. He is my brother. The most gentle of all my brothers." I told her. The guys grinned and sat cautiously in the chairs around the couch. I washed her back and applied the topical.

"Now, Mr. Doctor, fix my mommy!" Allie told Donnie. I laughed.

"You can tell she's your child. Already giving Donnie orders!" Mike said laughing. Donnie came over to me and told me to remove my shirt. I did so and my brothers could see the extent of my injuries, old and new. Donnie hissed in anger and began patching me up best as he could. When he was finished with his administrations he wrapped me up in bandages.

"Now the one in orange is your Uncle Mikey," I told Allie. "Uncle Leo is blue, Uncle Raph is red, and Uncle Donnie is purple," I pointed out each one to her. She smiled and just sat closer to me.

"I'll tell you the story after I speak with father. Where is he?" I told Leo, noticing the command he was giving me. He pointed and I silently left for my fathers room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked to my father's door. I hesitated at the threshold and collected myself. I reluctantly knocked at his door.

"Enter, my daughter," came the command. I opened the door and disappeared into the depths of that Japanese room. I knelt in front of my father and bowed my head in a submissive manner. He stood there in silence for a few moments before gathering me up in a hug.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I'm so sorry!" I sobbed into his fur. He stroked my hair in a comforting manner and murmured softly.

"My child, this was the reason why I disapproved of Samuel in the first place. I knew that you would be hurt and broken by this man, and I did not wish for this to come to pass."

"I should have listened to you father." I said wiping my tears.

"You must stay strong for your children, Ella," my father told me.

"Yes I know. That is part of the reason that I had to leave. It was bad enough for him to hit me, but Allie? That was terrible. And now with my little miracle on the way . . ." I trailed off looking around the room.

"Tell me, everything," my father softly told me, handing me a cup of tea. I sipped and began my tale.

"The horror began after I was pregnant with Allie. I think it was around the six month mark, when Sam lost his job at the factory. He began to drink and brood, just sitting around the house. I was unable to work, as this caused stress to the baby, so I had no way of making money and Sam was drinking most of the unemployment check that we received every week. Well after I had Allie, we were in debt to the hospital. And Sam was becoming more violent every day. He would drink and not help me feed Allie, wash her, nothing. Basically he was useless. So when she was six months old, I was fed up. I told him to leave, that I was returning to my real family. That sent him over the edge. He hit me, and bruised me so bad that night. My face was swollen, my ribs were bruised, and my legs were red with welts. And then he forced himself on me.

After that night I was humiliated. I stayed in the house and didn't go out without Allie. I was scared for her. At night the beatings grew more intense. And they came every night. He first hit Allie when she was two years old. I tried to protect her, but after he beat me the pain was just too much and I passed out. Well over the past two years I've tried to keep Allie, from experiencing most of these beatings. But I couldn't do much, as the food that he allowed us to eat, mostly went to her. I had to keep her healthy, and he restricted the food, too much. When he let us have any that is.

So tonight, I was protecting Allie, when he came at her with his belt. I shielded her and took most of the hits for her. But when I passed out, she took quite a few blows to the back." I stopped my story. "I knew tonight I had to leave, before he found out that I was pregnant. He would have accused me of having an affair and then would have tried to kill my child. So I packed up Allie and came back home, daddy."

Master Splinter looked at me thoughtfully. "My daughter, I did not wish for you to go through this pain, but you are truly a brave soul to protect your daughter as you did. But my sons need to know that you are pregnant so Donatello can determine whether or not the beating that you acquired tonight has affected the child in any way." He hugged me again. "And never doubt where your home is. Ella, our home is always your home and your children's. We love you very much." I cried again, this time out of relief. I bowed to my father and walked out of the room, back to the living room where my brothers were waiting for the news about how father had reacted.

"Guys of course I can stay. But there is something that you need to know." I began. "Where's Allie?" I asked scared for my daughter. Mike and the guys exchanged looks.

"She's in your old room," Leo stated. I nodded my head satisfied.

"So, Leo, give me one good reason why I shouldn't pound Sam to a pulp?" Raph said twirling a sai in his hand. I laughed and the guys looked relieved.

"Guys!" I said exasperated at my brothers.

"What, little sis?" Mike asked me.

"By four fucking months!" I exclaimed. My brothers all laughed. Mike had been doing that since we were kids, rubbing it in my face that he was four months older, therefore, not the youngest.

"What's up?" Donnie asked me, carefully checking me over visually.

"Well, I just thought that you guys needed to know that I am pregnant." I was met with silence. The guys looked at me.

"Pregnant huh?" came a mocking voice from the door of the lair. "So who's the father?" I paled as I knew that voice.

"Sam!" I cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own the turtles and I don't own Concrete Angel by martina McBride.

Chapter 3

I looked at Sam's tall, muscular outline against the doorway.

"So which one of these freaks is the father?" Sam asked again, coming into the light, tipping a bottle of whiskey back. Sam was blond, muscular, and ruggedly handsome. But there was stubble growing on his cheeks and his brilliant green eyes were bloodshot.

"Don't call my brothers freaks!" I hissed at him. Although he had broke me I still had that undeniable anger that coursed through my veins. He came at me with his hand raised and I cowered. Leo grabbed his arm in that second and twisted it. Sam just laughed after he released him.

"Where is Allie?" Sam asked me. I turned to look at the balcony on which Allie stood. She clutched a bear in her arms.

"Come here!" Sam told her roughly. She looked at me with terrified eyes.

"Allie cat, you don't have to if you don't want to," I told her. She looked at me indecisively.

"But . . . Mommie, he hurt you if I not come," she told me.

"Not here. Not with my brothers. You don't have to do anything that you don't want to," I told her. She smiled at me and looked at her father.

"No, I won't go wit you!" She told him and ran back in the room that was now hers. Sam's eyes flashed with anger.

"You bitch! You turned my own daughter against me!" he said throwing the bottle at me. It hit and the glass and the whiskey went all over me. Raph growled, a low menacing tone deep in his throat. Donnie's deep hazel eyes flashed with anger, and even Mike looked pissed. I knew from experience when Donnie or Mike got mad to steer clear of them. They were both like volcanoes. Slow to erupt but when they did, look the hell out!

"I want a divorce," I told Sam. He looked at me incredulously.

"You are promised to me forever," Sam told me.

"I never took a vow that I gave you me forever. I promised to honor and obey you. I did that as long as I could. Now I want out," I told him confidently.

"I own you. And I will continue to own you till I die."

"That can be easily arranged," Donnie said in a low voice.

"Yes, Donatello right?" Sam said in a cocky tone. "You were the one that she loved before me. She didn't think that you would ever love her back, that's why she chose me," Sam continued. "You know it's funny. She always said that you saw her as a little sister, and she wanted more from you Don. She used to whimper your name when . . ." By then I had enough. I lunged at him and he grabbed me by my arms. "Not a ninja now are you?" he whispered in my ear, caressing my neck and nibbling on my ear.

"Let me go!" I struggled against him in vain. He laughed and placed a hand on my stomach. Then turned me around and kneed me in my stomach very hard. The pain was instantaneous. I gasped and the pain fuzzed the edges of my vision. Donnie gasped and helped me on my feet.

"Donnie, I think that just made me loose it." I whispered, beginning to pass out.

"Leave now," Leo commanded Sam. Sam laughed and left the lair, drunk. I watched him go, and began to feel so much pain. A wetness began to soak my pants and my eyes widened in fear.

"Guys she's bleeding," Donnie said lifting me, bridal style in his arms. Leo quickly left to get father. Mikey went to console Allie and Raph came with Donnie and I. Donnie and Raph took off all my clothes and when they saw what condition I was in, they gasped.

"I shoulda killed that bastard when I had the fucking chance," Raph said enraged."Raph I'm fine," I told him. Donnie shook his head.

"Far from fine," Donnie said. Father came in and helped Donnie while Leo and Raph just tried to keep me calm. The tears kept coming, and finally Donnie came to me and told me of the diagnosis.

"I'm sorry," Donnie murmured. "I couldn't save your child." Donnie had his head bowed and the tears kept coming. I nodded in acceptance. However the pain was too great.

"Do you happen to have maybe some lithium?" I asked Donnie. He looked at me surprised.

"Yes, but I will not give you any," Donnie said. "That's not what you need right now. You need love and comfort and food."

"MOMMY!" I heard Allie scream from her room. I shot up and was out of the door, before I realized that I was clutching a sheet to me. I had on a bra, that was it. I quickly made it to Allies room where she lay sobbing.

"Are you gonna leave me mommy?" Allie asked me. I shook my head. "You left me in my dream. You promised me you'd be back, but you never did." I looked at her, for Allie's dreams were known to happen. "Uncles came back and said that they couldn't find you. No where you were found."

"Baby, I would never willingly leave you," I told her.

"Sing to me!" she said and I began to sing, my golden voice floating through the lair.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed. _

_Nobody knows what shes holding back_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace oh_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_Its hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flys to a place where shes loved_

_Concrete angel_

_Somebody crys in the moon of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it'll be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain _

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flys to a place where shes loved_

_Concrete Angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_Her dreams give her wings and she flys to a place where shes loved_

_Concrete angel_

I finished the song and tucked Al in. I kissed her forehead and whispered goodnight to her, before going to Donnie's room and falling asleep on his bed, my sheet wrapped tightly around me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Donnie POV

With a sigh I turned off the computer moniter and sat there thinking of what Sam had said to me about Ella. About me seeing her as a little sister. Nothing more. After that last night that she spent at home I wondered how could she still think that.

**Flashback**

_My brothers and Master Splinter had left for April's house. Ella was locked in her room, where she had been all day, since after that pigheaded Sam went home. _

_I was silently put in charge of getting her to eat and comforting my sister. Since we had been in our teens Ella had started asking for me to comfort her, instead of her other ani's Mikey, Raph, or Leo._

_I think it was soon after she began asking for me that I fell in love with her. Of course I knew she didn't feel the same way or else she wouldn't be with that arrogant prick, Samuel Johnson._

_When I knocked on her door she allowed me to enter the candlelit room. My eyes adjusted to the dark and made out her dark form huddled in a corner. I knelt beside her and hugged her as she sobbed out that Master Splinter didn't approve of their relationship._

_When she finally quit crying I continued to hold her. She rested her head on my chest when I felt fire shoot through my body. I held her face in my hands and kissed her softly. She parted her lips and allowed my tongue to dance with hers._

_I broke the kiss and began to gently kiss her neck. She moaned. My desire for her was growing and she was yielding to me. I continued to kiss her until she gasped out "I want you, Donnie. I need you!"_

_I gently helped her take off her clothes and then I made love to her. Afterwards she smiled at me. I could hear the voices of my brothers so I quickly put my gear back on and made my excuses to my brothers. Yet the next day she was gone._

**End Flashback**

I groaned and walked to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee as it was already 5:00 AM

**Ella POV**

I was waiting for Donnie. I knew he would be coming in for coffee and well I had something important to tell him.

"Good morning Donnie," I told him as he stood in the doorway. He took a seat and accepted the cup of coffee that I gave him.

"About the night before you left, why didn't you stay? I mean you told me that you loved me after I made love to you, then you ran off and left!"

"Well maybe Donnie, I didn't want to hear your thousand and one reasons why we couldn't be together!" I shot back.

"I would never . . ."

"Or Leo's lecturing about our relationship being just a fling. No I took off with the man I didn't love as a cowards way out!"

"But why not talk to me, why choose _him?_"

"Because Donie, there were things that I had to do Ok?" I glared at him. "Did you even take time to look at Allie Donnie?"

"Yeah I looked at her."

"DId you notice the color of her eyes Donnie? They're hazel."

"So . . ." Donnie looked at me confused.

"Well my eyes are a green gold and Sam's eyes are green." I waited for this to sink in.

"But green eyes are dominant over other eye colors except for blue. How . . . "

"It's because she has your eyes Donnie," I told him. "She hasher father's eyes."

"What?" Donnie yelped jumping out of his chair.

"Yes Donnie, that night before I left Allie was conceived. Sam figured it out on her second birthday while he was sober. I mean he didn't sleep with me until nearly two months later, after I was pregnant. That was when he began to act violent towards her." I explained to the incredulous Donnie.

"You mean to tell me that after four years, you just finally tell me that Allie is my child?" Donnie asked me, slamming his fist on the table. I cowered back in fear.

"Yes," I said in a small voice. Donnie noticed my submissive posturing immediately because he went to comfort me when we were interrupted by Leo.

"You mean to tell me, Ella, that Allie is actually Donatello's child." We both gulped and looked at the stern blue clad turtle standing silently in the doorway.

"Yes, Leo." I whispered.

"So you guys had an intimate relationship before you left?" Leo questioned.

"Yes." I said softer than before.

"Donnie and Ella had an intimate relationship?" came two turtles out of the shadows. "Whatcha do, Donnie, knock her up?" Raph asked. We all three shared looks and I motioned to them to sit down. It was going to be a long few moments.

**Author's Note! I know this probably just shocked the hell out of my readers but I thought that I would make this a shocking story. Especially with Donnie being the irresponsible one for once. Please Read and Review.**

**And I still don't own the turtles. Sigh and fights back tears.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You mean that you and Donnie did . . .well it?" Mike asked me incredulous. I nodded. "Way to go Donnie!" Mike said. I looked at the clock and noticed that it said 6:00 AM. I began heating water for Master Splinter when a little blond haired girl shot through the room wearing a pink nightgown.

"Mommy!" she shrieked. I picked her up and tried to spin her around but I was too weak. Donnie took her from me and sat her on his lap. She giggled and immediately began to play with his bandana tails. I smiled at the sight and the guys looked at the father and daughter scene with amusement.

"Unca Donnie?" she asked him in her innocent sweet voice.

"Yes, Allie cat?" he asked looking at her.

"Will you be my daddy?" she looked at him. I whirled around in shock and looked at the guys. Donnie looked at me.

"Depends on what your mommy wants," he told her.

"Mommy! Let Unca Donnie be my daddy, pwease?" she asked me pouting.

"Fine," I told her. I smiled at her.

"Sit down," Mike suddenly commanded me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Sit down. I'll cook breakfast. You look like you haven't eaten in a week, and I'll handle it." I sat in my chair obediently. The smells of sausage, bacon, toast, and eggs wafted through the air. Allie was still perched on Donnie's lap when Mike brought breakfast to the table. The guys immediately filled plates full of the food, while Allie and I waited for them to finish. They stopped eating and looked at us. Donnie got Allie a plate and Leo got me a plate. They passed it to us, but we still just sat there.

"What's wrong?" Raph asked me finally.

"We wait until Sam is usually finished and eat what's left. We aren't allowed to eat sausage and eggs. We usually eat toast with a teaspoon of jelly on it. And an apple. That's it." I told them picking at the food. The guys faces contorted with anger.

"That mother fucker!" Mike burst out. I looked at him in surprise because out of all of his brothers Mike never swore. Even Donnie and Leo were known to swear sometimes but Mike never swore.

"How many calories did you consume in one day, Ella?" Leo asked.

"Only about 800. He told us we would be too fat if we ate more. And I gave most of my food to Allie. She was only allowed to consume 400 calories a day." I told them. The guys looked at me with such sadness. They had never expected to see their sister so broken because of a man. Or to know that Allie was ill treated because she was not Sam's daughter. I knew if I told them the rest of it Sam would be paste. Literally paste under a subway, so I kept my mouth shut for the time being and began to eat a little of my breakfast. But it was too rich and I ended up throwing most of it up before I was done.


End file.
